Teruki Hanazawa
|status = Alive |race = Human |age = 14 |birthday = 13th April |bloodtype = A |Chinese zodiac = Tiger |zodiac = Aries |height = 161.4cm |weight = 47.7kg |esper = Yes |school = Black Vinegar Middle School |spec = Psychokinesis Air Whip Ethereal Body |manga = Chapter 11 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka}} Teruki Hanazawa (花沢輝気, Hanazawa Teruki), nicknamed "Teru" (輝, Teru), is a second-year student at Black Vinegar Middle School. He was introduced as an antagonist but is now Mob's ally. Appearance Teru's school uniform is a dark suit with a light tie. His peers consider him handsome. His eyes usually have a noticeable sparkle. His deceptively lean frame hides his very well defined musculature. His hair is light in colour, and his hairstyle has changed four times throughout the story. Pre-Mob Hanazawa.png|Teru before meeting Mob Hanazawa Teruki.png|Full view of Teru Teru's Head 0%.png|Teru's Head: 0% Teru's Head 150%.jpg|Teru's Head: 150% Hanazawa - hair 150%.png|Teru's Head: 150% (anime) Teru's hair history His hair began as a normal-looking large mess of hair. When an accident occurred, he was left bald on the top of his scalp only. He compensated with an infamous wig, colloquially known to fans as "the haystack". An encounter with Sakurai abbreviated the haystack and left his head looking kind of normal. Teru later appeared with a rather spiky hairstyle that seems to be entirely non-wig. Thus, Teru has exhibited a total of five (5) different hairstyles since his first appearance. Personality Before meeting Mob, Teru didn't know any other espers, so he greatly overestimated his own importance and power. He was very popular and often strategically used telekinesis to benefit himself. For example, he threw nothing but strikes the first time he went bowling. He considered himself the main protagonist of the world. Since his defeat, Teru has come to terms with reality, but he is still confident in his strong and diverse psychic powers. He seems to adhere to Mob's policy of not using psychic power against people unless absolutely necessary. He is motivated to stop others from succumbing to pride like he once did, but he is still concerned about his outward appearance and still seeks perfection in all his endeavours. The shock of defeat seems to give him a fever. He has been known to hold people upside-down and dunk them in a bucket of water until they tell him what he wants to hear. While he is noted to be a good leader, he apparently has trouble remaining humble. History When first introduced, Teru was the urabanchou of Black Vinegar Middle School. He was successful in academics and popular with his peers, especially girls. He was able to defeat Onigawara and other delinquents effortlessly with telekinesis. This continued until Onigawara got Mob involved in a dispute between delinquent groups at Black Vinegar and Salt middle schools. When everyone else had been defeated by Teru, Mob stepped in and told him not to use psychic power to hurt people. Teru, driven by his own uncontrollable ego, challenged Mob to use his powers, but he took it too far and ended up awakening a side of Mob that subsequently demolished his entire school. Teru learned that it is wrong to use psychic power to hurt people. Teru happened to meet Ritsu shortly after the latter had used his psychic power to hurt a bunch of people. Teru introduced himself to Ritsu in an intimidating way, but their meeting was cut short when a sudden wind threatened the structural integrity of his haystack. Teru's first encounter with Mob since his defeat occurred when he interrupted Mob's date with Tome to tell him about a fellow Salt Mid esper making trouble nearby. Teru left the scene when he learned the troublemaker was Mob's brother, but he returned after being fetched by Dimple. Teru took the unconscious Mob to his apartment, told him about Claw after the latter awoke, and let him borrow a plaid button-down shirt. They went to investigate the Awakening Lab, ended up torturing Terada and hijacking his car, and proceeded to invade the 7th branch of Claw. At the 7th branch facility, Teru beat up a bunch of lackeys and defeated Miyagawa before being subdued by Sakurai and Muraki and then held captive in a room that suppressed his powers. He was shocked to find Ritsu and Mob joining him as captives. He was more shocked to see the apparent boss of Claw entering the room, and he was extremely shocked when Mob called that man "master". Teru got his haystack cut in half by Sakurai. Teru later started mentoring the five kids from the Awakening Lab and helping them in their training. When a Claw lackey attacked him at his apartment, Teru quickly learned his attacker's explosion technique, defeated him, captured him, and forcefully interrogated him. Teru joined the group led by Reigen to oppose Claw's world domination. He sent cars flying around as decoys, defeated tons of Scar cadres from various branches, took many a critical hit from Shimazaki, and eventually turned the tables in the battle, leading to Shimazaki's defeat. Powers & Abilities Teruki is a very powerful esper, displaying enough power to remotely carry at least nine cars through the air simultaneously. Out of all known middle school Espers, he seems to be second only to Mob. He has shown a mastery of telekinesis, often using it to move around at incredible speeds and augment the power of his strikes. He has a talent for quickly learning his enemy's technique and using it against them in battle. His techniques include Air Whip, out-of-body clones, using multiple techniques at a time, pyrokinesis, psychic blasts, and multi-layered barriers. In terms of raw power, Teru is still nowhere near Mob's level. However, he compensates for this by learning various techniques of applied psychic power and training diligently. Quotes * "A star is shining not because it's being showered in light, but because he who emits light is a star." * "I was confident. Against any kind of opponent! But honestly, right now... I'm not so sure anymore..." * "Doing this by myself is really too harsh... I wish I had the power to send an entire school building flying..." *Catchphrase: "I am a commoner." Notes & Trivia *Teru's favourite food is steak and his least favourite food is raw oyster (due to a bad experience). *Apparently, Teru has too many specialities to list. *His favourite music is rock and his favourite movie is "Flying Dead Pig". *Teru's hobby is going to the cinema and he has recently got into bicycle touring. References Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males